No solo es culpa mía
by Wolfmika
Summary: No puedo ver a mi compañera con los mismo ojos que antes, ella tampoco puede verme de la misma forma y no comprendo por qué… ¿Será que me extraña?... [Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]


**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personales de Miraculous Ladybug me pertenecen.**

 **[Esta historia participa en el reto; "Desvelando el Secreto" de *-Miraculous-Fanfictions-*]**

-x-x-x-x-x-x

 ** _No solo es culpa mía._**

Sabemos que estamos destinados a estar juntos el uno al otro ¿Por qué tu corazón no puede aceptarme? Y por qué ¿Mi corazón quiere olvidarte? … tantas veces en que mis labios dijeron " _Te amo"_ para ti fueron susurros inaudibles jamás los escuchaste y ahora aquí estoy tratando de borrar tu recuerdo jugando con el corazón de otra persona, una persona inocente, dulce que en toda su expresión de la palabra me recuerda a ti.

Salto por los tejados secundado por la noche, solo para divisar una ventana con las luces encendidas que esperan por mi llegada, puedo verla entonces derrumbada en el suelo, comprendo que en estos momentos no soy el único que sufre de amor ¿verdad?

La ventana de tu habitación está abierta y me cuelo cual ladrón silenciosamente por ella, lloras con ambos brazos cruzados sobre el diván sé por qué lloras, sé que es mi culpa, que mi nombre está grabado en cada lágrima que brota de tus ojos. Te abrazo por la espalda tu no objetas nada solo sigues llorando hasta que ese llanto se transforma en sollozos que terminan siendo suspiros, hasta que todo termina, tus ojos rojos e hinchados me miran con pena.

-Lo siento, no tenías por qué…

-¿Qué te paso princesa?- te pregunte, se exactamente que te pasaba.

-N-no es nada, es solo que, fui un día muy pesado y no termino como yo lo hubiera querido.

-¿Me puedes contar?

-Hay un chico en mi clase que me gusta mucho.- me dijiste.- pero esta tarde había tomado el valor de confesar mis sentimientos, algo en mi interior me decía que él me rechazaría quise arriesgarme y al final… me rechazo.

-Lo lamento, creo ese chico no se dio cuenta de que eres muy especial princesa.- realmente hasta ahora puedo darme cuenta la clase de persona que eres Marinette, y yo solo soy un tonto enamorado.

-Sabes.- te sonreí, no somos tan diferentes después de todo.- sé que es difícil aceptar el rechazo, lo sé por mucho tiempo insistí a la chica de mis sueños y siempre fui rechazado, era un masoquista y entonces… comprendí que a pesar de que le destino quiso que nos conociéramos no podíamos estar juntos, y no solo es culpa mía por insistir también es su culpa por no darse la oportunidad de conocerme realmente.

Me miraste con pena y dolor, lo que te dije no es para que sientas lastima por mí… pellizco tus mejillas para generarte una sonrisa, compartamos el dolor juntos, compartamos anécdotas de dos masoquistas que a pesar de los rechazos seguimos a mandos a esas personas con todas nuestras fuerzas.

El tiempo sigue pasando, nos hacemos más cercanos, sin olvidar que somos amigos, sé que tú sigues amándome no importa cuántas veces te rechace involuntariamente, admiro tu forma de caer y levantarte para seguir adelante, te envidio Marinette realmente te envidio.

Mis noches de patrullaje junto a Ladybug siguen siendo iguales y trato de imitarte, no imparta cuantos rechazos tenga de su parte… no puedo caer de pie como todos los gatos, y aunque cada rechazo es duro intento levantarme y seguir adelante con el corazón destrozado.

Como de costumbre vengo a visitarte, no decimos nada, solo observamos el cielo nocturno despejado la luna se ve más grande que de costumbre, estiras tu mano como su pidieras tocarla, pronto será día de los enamorados, tus ánimos caen nuevamente, ¿Es por mi culpa verdad? Me acerco silenciosamente hasta quedar tras de ti y abrazarte por la espalda sobre los hombros, tus manos frías tocan mis brazos, no te molestas y me dejas seguir así.

-¿Puedo preguntar algo?- me dices, yo asiento sin responder y tú sientes mi afirmación.- ¿Qué significa realmente un beso?

Me preguntas, sonrío, el lenguaje de los besos es un tanto complicado y romántico al mismo tiempo.

-Es similar al lenguaje de las flores, solo que más complejo y significativo todo depende de la persona que te bese.- respondo, desases mi abrazo para mirarme fijamente a los ojos.

Tomas mi rostro entre tus manos ahora las siento cálidas, y entonces paso… me habías besado tiernamente y no pude evitar corresponderte, nos separamos ligeramente sintiendo que aquel beso había durado toda una vida, bajas la mirada.

-Lo siento.- me dices, entonces es mi turno de tomar tu rostro y besarte nuevamente… ahora entiendo que nuestro destino es estar juntos.

Los días siguen pasando, nos hacemos más íntimos, has dejado de llorar por mi verdadera forma porque ahora te has enamorado de mi otro yo, no es tu culpa que yo sea cobarde y que realmente te esté usando para olvidarme de Ladybug, realmente Marinette fue mi idea desde un principio, pero has abierto mis ojos y me eh dado cuenta quien eres en realidad, fui un idiota por no darme cuenta antes.

No puedo ver a mi compañera con los mismo ojos que antes, ella tampoco puede verme de la misma forma y no comprendo por qué… ¿Será que me extraña? Deje los halagos, los chistes malos, la trato con respeto porque se lo merece, pero ya no hay amor para ella, el tiempo que eh pasado junto a Marinette se han encargado de hacer que mi corazón deje de latir al verla no la odio la estimo por lo que es mi compañera de lucha… no quiero pensar mal, pero siento que mi cambio le ha afectado sabe que mi mundo giraba a su alrededor y ahora ya no, jamás creí decir esto pero Ladybug… porque eres tan fatua, sin mi atención ya no te sientes única.

Nunca terminamos de conocer a las personas realmente.

Es lo mismo para Marinette, no la considero vanidosa es mi princesa, la razón de mi despertar todos los días, dejo de amarme como Adrien ahora me ama como Chat, la noto distinta, nerviosa, ella no quiere que haya secretos entre nosotros, y tengo miedo de que se entere todo siempre fue una mentira. No quiero verla llorar, no quiero perderla.

Paris se ve atacado nuevamente, debo encontrar un lugar donde esconderme rápidamente para transfórmame, puedo verte a la distancia, estas nerviosa, Marinette escóndete pronto aparece para protegerte, más hay algo que atrae mi atención. A tu lado esta una pequeña criatura roja.

-El kwami de ladybug.- dice Plagg, le miro sorprendido. No puedo creerlo.

Y entonces sucede, tu transformación comienza y puedo ver como ante mis ojos apareces como ladybug dispuesta a salvar el día… todo este tiempo fui demasiado ciego.

-No perdamos tiempo.- digo, Plagg sabe que no me siento bien, no es decepción, estoy confundido ciertamente.

El enemigo es fuerte y se reconoce, ambos luchamos lo mejor que podemos, esta vez Hawk Moth se había lucido con el akuma, no puedo ver a ladybug sin sentir mi corazón delirar, no puedo verla sabiendo que es Marinette, no es su culpa que yo la descubriera.

Illusionniste, había invocado plantas carnívoras de su sombrero.

-Por lo general los magos sacan conejos no plantas carnívoras.- me dice a modo de broma.

-Los malos chistes son míos ladybug.- le respondo de forma seria, ahora sé lo que ella sentía cuando decía ese tipo de cosas en momentos serios.- pero nada mal para una novata.

No encontramos al akuma, por primera vez sentimos que todo nuestro esfuerzo es en insubstancial…

-¡Ladybug!- te grito, encontramos al akuma refugiado en el guante que el villano se ha negado a colocarse todo este tiempo.

Solo nos resta encontrar una forma de quitárselo, tengo una idea tú la aceptas, invocas tu Lucky Charm y un mantel cae a tus manos… un acto de desaparición donde aquel mago aria su última interpretación.

-¡Illusionniste!- llamas su atención, él va a contra tuya, yo invoco mi cataclismo para destruir el guante… pero algo sale mal.

Él parece darse cuenta de nuestros planes y te hace desaparecer al soplar un raro polvo purpura, la tela que serviría para cubrirlo ha caído sobre mí y el cataclismo ha golpeado una las vigas de una construcción y fue un grave error por mi parte no prestarle importancia a eso solo me levante algo aturdido y corrí a ayudarte.

La lucha seguía con el mismo ritmo, nuestro tiempo se veía agotado… por fin logramos liberar al villano, purificaste su akuma y justo a tiempo nuestros miraculous sonoro al insinuó. Tienes que marcharte y yo te detengo.

-Ladybug…-bajas tu guardia me miras esperando que siga hablando, y algo muy dentro de mí me dice que tengo que callarme y yo obedezco.- Ten cuidado de camino.

Tu asientes con la cabeza, tu yoyo se enreda en una de las vigas escucho un rechinido, la viga no soporta tu peso ni tu fuerza al balancearte, estas por caer.

-¡CUIDADO!- te grito, apenas logras hacerte a un lado la viga cae haciendo un ruido seco, suspiras eso estuvo muy cerca.

El rechinido otra vez… la construcción se viene abajo… te sorprendes eres incapaz de moverte, ¡Tienes que moverte!

Al final son mis propias piernas las que se mueven, por querer salvarte, corro a tu lado, corro y te hago aun lado, pero no es suficiente… ambos quedamos atrapados bajo los escombros. Eh recibido un fuerte golpe en mi cuerpo, pero está bien… al final logre protegerte.

-¡CHAT!

Escucho tus gritos.

-¡Chat!

Todo está bien, por favor no me veas.

Débilmente abro mis ojos, de repente me siento cansado, no siento dolor, solo algo de frio, puedo escuchar tu vos, sé que estas llorando, por favor no llores más luche demasiado para evitar que tus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas nuevamente.

Hay una luz frente a mí, te aferras a retirar los escombros y cuando logras quitarlos, tus ojos derraman aún más lágrimas, no puedes creer lo que ves, te soy sincero, yo tampoco puedo creerlo.

-Lo siento Mi lady…

-N-no hables… ¡AYUDA!- gritas desesperada.- ¡AYUDA POR FAVOR AYUDA!

Es inútil, tus pendientes siguen sonando no te queda mucho tiempo, mi anillo hace lo mismo.

-Vete.- te dije, me miras sorprendida de lo que eh dicho.- vete, no puedes verme.

-¡No digas tonterías!- reclamas, tomo tu mano la beso tiernamente.

-Ladybug… ¿Qué significa un beso?- te pregunto, tu sonríes tratando de ser fuerte.

-Supongo que es lo mismo que el lenguaje de las flores.- me respondes, te sonrió, beso tu mano una vez más.

-Perdóname… por favor ya no llores.- te pido y amplias tu sonrisa sé que en mis últimos momentos quieres que te recuerde sonriendo.

-Gato tonto.- aprietas mi mano… no puedo sentirlo lo se pro que te veo, la varilla clavada en mi estómago me hace perder los sentidos.

-Lo lamento Marinette, no quería que lo supieras.- tus ojos me miran con incrédulos, así es sé quién eres. Mi trasformación termina, al mismo tiempo que la tuya, nos damos cuenta de la realidad... Yo sabía tu identidad y ahora tu sabes la mía, mi deseo siempre fue protegerte y lo conseguí.- perdóname por hacerte llorar.

-A-Adrien…

Sonrió, y mis ojos poco a poco se cierran, te escucho gritar, escucho que me suplicas no cerrar los ojos, pero esto es más fuerte que yo, no puedo evitarlo, dejo de escucharte, ya no puedo escucharte llorar, me siento tranquilo pero no en paz mi vida se escapa en cada lagrima tuya derramada.

Antes de desvanecerme pienso como pudieron ser las cosas si hace unos minutos te hubiera dicho que sabía quién eras tú, entonces entiendo que el destino nos quiere juntos más no en esta vida, en una próxima tal vez algo bueno nos espera hasta entonces vive por ambos, ríe por ambos, sueña por ambos y recuerda que mis sentimientos fueron verdaderos, recuerda cada detalle, cada palabra, cada abrazo, cada risa y cada beso que te di, recuerda entonces que fuimos ciegos y no darnos cuenta que siempre estuvimos cerca y lejos al mismo tiempo. Y perdóname por hacerte sufrir como ahora lo estás haciendo.

Porque al final simplemente _no solo es culpa mía_.

 ** _Notas finales:_**

 ** _Lo siento es que no me puedo resistir a escribir dramas ToT ¡No me maten!_**

 ** _Fanfic escrito para el reto "_** **Desvelando el Secreto" de Facebook para la pagina**

 ***-Miraculous-Fanfictions-***

 **Había pensado en hacer algo cómico, pero teniendo en cuenta que sigo algo sentida por "By bye petit papillon" no pude resistirme a hacer esto y bueno, espero no hacerlo llorar otra vez pero creo que si lo hacen jeje**

 **Espero les gustara este fic.**

 **Preguntas, dudas, aclaraciones lo que sea todo es bien venido.**

 **Nos vemos en el siguiente fanfic,**

 **Bye bye n.n**


End file.
